


A Hell of a Time to Flirt

by JustBecause86



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, just fluff, soccer alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBecause86/pseuds/JustBecause86
Summary: Kara Danvers is excited to get on the field, even if it is as a sub. Little does she know that she's about to meet the team's new medic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 40
Kudos: 433





	A Hell of a Time to Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at an AU where the girls are part of the NWSL. Inspired pretty much completely by a post I saw on tumblr. Going to attempt to place the link here.
> 
> https://klleyoharas.tumblr.com/post/177324366183/taking-the-face-punch-like-a-champ-by-flirting

“Kara!” Alex calls across the pitch, causing Kara to turn and look in the direction of her sister, as her team captain runs towards her. Half time had just ended and the game was re-starting in a few moments, Kara’s stomach was already doing jumping jacks even though she knew she was only slated to be a backup, again.

“Hey Alex,” Kara says, doing her best to keep her voice even. She hadn’t been sure if playing for the same team as her sister was captain of was a good thing or not. Alex was always able to tell how nervous Kara was no matter how well Kara acted the opposite. “ready for the second half?”

“Not exactly,” her sister says coming to a stop in front of her, “we have a small problem.”

“What’s wrong?” Kara asks confused. They were up by four goals already and so far the game had been going great in their favor. She couldn’t imagine what could have her sister and captain this worried.

“It’s Sam,” Alex says with a sigh and Kara can see the concern in her sister’s eyes, “that last hit she took right before the half, it looks like she bruised some ribs pretty bad.”

“Oh my gosh,” Kara gasps, knowing that her sister has been harboring feelings for the midfielder for years now. “Is she going to be alright?”

“Yea, eventually,” Alex nods, “but she can’t play the second half.”

“What does that mean?” Kara asks worried now.

Her sister levels her with a look and it takes Kara a moment to realize what Alex is trying to say.

“Oh,” Kara says then after a second, “Oh! I’m getting subbed in? I get to play?”

“Yea,” Alex nods, “Are you ready?”

“Ready?” Kara asks with excitement as she pulls her warm up jacket off, “Are you kidding I’ve been waiting for this for months.” Kara nearly falls over as she tries to pull her sweatpants off causing her sister to laugh.

“Alright, alright, easy,” Alex chuckles, “don’t need you getting hurt before you even make a play.”

“I’m good,” Kara says straightening up and offering her sister a confident nod. “I’ve totally got this.”

“Alright,” Alex says sounding a bit unsure, “Warm up and get ready. The second half is about to start.”

“You got it,” Kara says with a smile as she starts some quick warm ups.

A few minutes later and Kara finds herself standing in midfield awaiting the whistle blow that will signify the start of the second half. Her sister, who stands at the center of the field with the other forwards risks a glance back at Kara who offers her a reassuring smile and nod. 

The whistle blows and Kara watches as the opposing team kicks the ball back, towards their own player and her sister sprint forward after it. 

_Right, let’s go Kara_ , Kara thinks to herself as she makes to follow her sister, who has already managed to get the ball back from the other team and kicks it towards one of their other forwards, Maggie, who is immediately converged upon by three other and quickly kicks the ball away, heading straight for Kara.

She lifts her left foot, stopping the ball and moves forward, keeping the ball close to her as she looks for any open teammate, spotting her sister break free. Taking a quick step to the left to out step the opposing player, she lines up and kicks the ball straight to her sister, who is smiling widely and gives her sister just the slightest of nods in the direction of the goal.

Kara instantly knows what her sister is planning and continues to run ahead, heading straight to the goal and the keeper within. 

She’s a few paces off the goal line when Alex kicks the ball into the air, heading straight towards her. Kara closes her eyes and jumps the last step, intending to head the ball into the goal she wipes her hear forward. 

Kara feels the ball hit her forehead at the same instance something that feels like a brink crashes into her face. Everything goes dark and she feels herself fall hard to the ground beneath her.

“Kara, Kara can you hear me?” She hears a voice saying to her from somewhere beyond the darkness and she struggles to open her eyes again. 

She feels a soft hand on her face, moving her head just slightly, and Kara can’t remember every feeling a touch so wonderful in her life. 

“Come on Kara, open your eyes,” the voice says again and Kara realizes it’s not a voice she recognizes but one she’d be more than happy to hear more of.

“What the hell were you doing Kane?” Kara hears her sister’s voice say angrily. 

“She ran right into me,” the voice of the keeper, Kate Kane, says in defense. 

“That’s enough, both of you,” the new voice says, having turned slightly stern and sounding slightly farther away, as though she had turned to look at the others. Then closer she says, “Kara, can you hear me?”

“Yea,” Kara manages to say as she slowly blinks her eyes open. Kneeling beside her is a woman, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and green eyes looking down at her with a smile.

“Hi there,” the woman says a smile on her face to match the one in her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’m looking at the most beautiful woman in the world,” Kara says without thinking and feels her face flush instantly. 

The woman in front of her does her best to suppress the wide grin growing on her face and Kara can hear Alex chuckle from behind her.

“Yea, she’s fine,” Alex laughs, “Don’t worry doc,” Alex says addressing the woman, “she’s always been this awkward.”

“Shut up Alex,” Kara groans as she manages to sit up, her vision turning slightly blurry as she does.

“Take it easy,” the woman, Kara realizes is their new team medic, says as she places a hand on Kara’s shoulder. “You were out cold there for a few seconds.”

“What did I run in to?” Kara asks as she pulls her knees up and wraps an arm around them to try and help steady herself a bit.

“Uh, that would have been my glove,” Kate offers with a sheepish look.

“I knew you secretly always wanted to knock my lights out,” Kara jokes with the keeper, who she had been close friends with before Kate had been traded to a different team on the other side of the country.

“Didn’t think I had ever made that a secret,” Kate answers back with a smile. “You ok?”

“I’m good,” Kara nods despite how dizzy she’s currently feeling, “Let’s get the game going again.”

“Hold on now,” the medic says with a slight smile, “You were unconscious. Bare minimum you have to come to the sideline so I can finish checking you out.”

Kara can’t help but smile at her choice of words and when the medic realizes what she’s said a faint blush creeps onto her cheeks.

Kara hears Alex snort a laugh behind her and manages to throw a glare at her sister. 

“Come on,” Alex says as she reaches a hand out to Kara, who takes it without question, and helps to pull Kara to her feet. 

“How do you feel?” The medic asks once Kara is back on her feet.

“Not bad,” Kara lies, her head is throbbing and she still feels a bit dizzy.

“Alright, come on,” Alex says and she helps walk Kara to the sideline. She doesn’t wait long before she heads back on to the field, now that Kara has been taken off the game can start again.

“Alright doc,” Kara says as she looks at the dark haired woman beside her, “can I get back into the game now?”

“Not yet,” the medic shakes her head as she sets her bag down on the ground and pulls a small pocket flashlight out. “I need to assess you for a concussion.”

“What are the signs of a concussion?” Kara asks as the other woman points the light in to her eyes, checking her pupils, before she does it quickly to the other eye.

“Confusion, lost of coordination,” the medic starts to list things off and Kara feels pretty good that she doesn’t have a conscience, but the woman isn’t done yet. “Headache, nausea, dizziness, ringing in the ears and memory loss of the event.”

_Check, check, check, check and check_ , Kara thinks to herself. Out loud she says, “All good, I have none of those.”

The medic levels her with a doubtful look and says, “It may be my first day in Portland but it is not my first day at this job.”

“Sorry doc,” Kara says with a sigh. 

“It’s alright,” the medic assures her with a small smile, “I’ve just about gotten used to how stubborn you football players are and my name is Lena by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Lena,” Kara says with a wide smile, “I’m Kara Danvers, but I’m guessing you already knew that.”

“Two Danvers on the roster,” the medic says as she lays her hands on the back of Kara’s neck, carefully feeling for any injures, “and you don’t look like old enough to have been to the Olympics or the World Cup yet, so I took a guess.”

“I’m only two years younger than my sister,” Kara says a little defensive. 

“Right,” Lena nods, letting her hands move down Kara’s shoulders and back, bringing the other woman closer to Kara, “but I know that you took a year off after high school to work with the Peace Corps before you started college, putting you three years behind your sister.”

“How did you know that?” Kara asks a bit surprised. 

“You don’t remember me but we went to college together at North Carolina,” Lena answers taking a step back, kneeling down and putting the light back in her bag, “We had a few classes together and I never missed a game.”

“Really?” Kara asks now a bit dumbfounded. 

“Yup,” Lena says, popping the p as she does. “I’d feel better if we pulled you from the game but I’m guessing you’re going to fight me about that.”

“Good guess,” Kara smiles, “the dizziness and nausea has passed and I really do feel a lot better.”

Lena sighs but then says, “Alright but if you start to feel dizzy again you’re going to have to come out. I want to check you out better after the game.”

“Absolutely,” Kara nods and knows she’s blushing again, “I know where to find you and we should get caught up on life after NC.”

Lena nods as Kara steps up top the ref, waiting to be allowed back in the game. What Kara doesn’t see is the smile the medic is fighting to keep off her face or the blush now coloring her neck.

Kara runs back onto the field and os greeted by a few high fives from her team mates until she reaches her sister.”

“You picked a hell of a time to flirt little sis,” Alex tease her as they wait for a foul kick to be made.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asks, lifting an eyebrow in question.

“Making friends with the medic,” Alex answers looking past Kara to where Lena stands on the sideline, where she spends the entire game until she’s needed. Kara follows her sister’s gaze and sees a small smile tugging at the medic’s lips.

“You keep telling me to make more friends,” Kara answers but any response her sister may have had is cut off by the ball being kicked back into play.  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is intended to be a one-shot but who knows, it might evolve into something more.   
> Thanks for reading!!!!!


End file.
